2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive version)
By: Sassmaster15 The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was the third-most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, surpassed by only 2005 and the previous year. The season was highly active, producing 24 total tropical cyclones, 22 named storms, fourteen hurricanes, and eight major hurricanes. In addition to producing the third-highest recorded number of named storms within an Atlantic hurricane season, the number of hurricanes was the third-highest on record, with the season responsible for the second-highest total of major hurricanes ever recorded. Several records were broken throughout the course of the year. Several storms were notable, mainly seven of the eight major hurricanes - Emily, Harvey, Katia, Lee, Ophelia, Rina, and Whitney. In addition, Category 1 Hurricane Tammy was the worst cyclone to strike Nicaragua on record. The most damaging effects of the season were felt along the East Coast of the United States, where Hurricane Emily struck South Carolina at nearly Category 5 intensity. Florida suffered massive devastation from three hurricanes - two of which were consecutive major hurricane landfalls. Central America and Mexico were each struck at least twice by tropical cyclones this year. The United States saw an unusually high number of landfalling hurricanes - with at least eight different hurricanes making landfall at least once somewhere along the country - surpassing the previous year. The calendar year 2017 also saw Tropical Storm Delta, which formed in late December 2016 and persisted until January 8, 2017, the latest such dissipation date for an Atlantic tropical cyclone on record. The official bounds of tropical cyclone activity in the Atlantic are June 1st to November 30th, though the season saw activity both before and after these dates. A total of twenty-two named storms formed in 2017 - an above-average number attributed to a strong La Niña in the East Pacific, which produces very favorable conditions in the Atlantic basin. Of these storms, fourteen became hurricanes, while a further eight intensified to major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-simpson scale). Of these, seven became Category 4 hurricanes - the highest seasonal total tied with 2016. In addition, a record-tying four became Category 5 hurricanes, the highest categorization for tropical cyclones according to the Saffir-simpson scale. Only 2005 and 2016 observed such an amount of hurricanes of this intensity. Among these was Hurricane Rina, the fourth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record. Another unusual feat with this season was the main list of names becoming exhausted, with one letter in the Greek alphabet requiring use, respectively. Seasonal Forecasts Overview Main Article: List of Storms in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/05/2017 till:12/05/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:24/05/2017 till:28/05/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:11/06/2017 till:15/06/2017 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:05/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:13/07/2017 till:14/07/2017 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:29/07/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C4 text:Emily (C4) from:08/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) from:18/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:19/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey (C5) from:25/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C2 text:Irma (C2) from:03/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:03/09/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) barset:break from:10/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:C4 text:Katia (C4) from:16/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:C5 text:Lee (C5) from:21/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:C1 text:Maria (C1) from:27/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:08/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C5 text:Ophelia (C5) from:10/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:15/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C5 text:Rina (C5) from:01/11/2017 till:06/11/2017 color:C3 text:Sean (C3) from:11/11/2017 till:14/11/2017 color:C1 text:Tammy (C1) from:12/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C1 text:Vince (C1) from:19/11/2017 till:28/11/2017 color:C4 text:Whitney (C4) from:08/12/2017 till:14/12/2017 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" May In early May, tropical cyclogenesis began with a disturbance off the coast of Florida. Tracking generally northward, the disturbance gradually intensified to Tropical Storm Arlene - the first named storm of the season. Arlene later made landfall in southeast North Carolina as a strong tropical storm on May 10 - the earliest landfalling pre-season storm in the United States on record, surpassing the record set by Tropical Storm Ana of 2015. Arlene made a second landfall in Long Island, New York as a weaker storm, later turning extratropical the same day. Several weeks later, Tropical Storm Bret formed in the Gulf of Mexico. Upon being assigned a name, Bret was the first occurrence of two pre-season tropical cyclones in the North Atlantic since 2012. Bret later attained winds of 65 miles per hour and made landfall near Tampa, Florida as a slightly weaker storm that caused heavy wind damage and a tornado outbreak across central Florida. Bret compounded the damage caused by Hurricane Hermine the previous year, which had significant impacts across much of central Florida. June After a short respite in activity, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Firing deep convection, the wave later intensified to a tropical storm over the open Atlantic, intensifying to Hurricane Cindy over the Bahamas. Shortly after, Cindy struck Miami, Florida with winds of 70 miles per hour. Causing problems with heavy rain and high winds, Cindy briefly re-attained hurricane status over the Gulf of Mexico and made landfall as a minimal hurricane in Pensacola, Florida, which was still recovering from Hurricane Walter the previous year. July After going dormant for several weeks, a tropical wave in the Bay of Campeche began to undergo development into a tropical cyclone. This would eventually strengthen to Tropical Storm Don, a near hurricane-force tropical storm. Less than twelve hours after attaining peak, Don made landfall in Veracruz as a slightly weaker system with 65 mph winds. Drenching the entire state, over 5,000 people were displaced following severe destruction caused by a widespread and raging flash flood that affected the majority of the state. A week later, Tropical Depression Five developed in the Main Development Region (MDR). Due to unfavorable conditions, Five dissipated days later without affecting land. At the end of the month, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. This would give way to an extremely powerful storm - Hurricane Emily, which did not begin intensifying till early August. Emily peaked at 155 miles per hour just north of the Virgin Islands, remaining at this strength until it made landfall in South Carolina - the strongest hurricane landfall in the state since Hurricane Hugo. August September October November December Impact Anomalies Economic & Political Implications Records Storm Names Season Effects Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Future Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Deadly Storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:Costly Storms Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Destructive Storms Category:Active Atlantic seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Insane Seasons Category:Insane Storms Category:Tropical Cyclone Category:Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons